Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Candle
by Gage Fryman
Summary: This is my first dark themed story. I usually never do this but a first time for something and to bring a new char I created to life. Its Rated M. If those who can't handle a sad tragic story please do not read. If you do want too, you been warned. WARNING: Tragic Events, Rape, Abuse, Torture, Slavery, and evil stuff. you been warned. Last Chapter/Ending is secret hint
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a place too dark to ever find. Where hope is lost and death is hoped for beyond anything else... Too one person. Cosmic Divine Crystalline Delta Episode: Candle

* * *

"I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my bed." Candle said waking up in the darkness. Candle slowly moved her hand and touched a candle that was near her at all times. She touched it to make sure it was there as her eyes was pink and the eyelids black and blue. She just sighed. Candle was born from a Draconid woman named Aster, and an Unknown Male. Aster is the last of her race of humans known as Draconids. They have blood of Dragons in their veins. Throughout time though fewer and fewer remain until it was just Aster. When Aster met this unknown man she planned on reforming the Draconids before they were truly extinct. She was the last one and hoped all night after the sex she received from the man that their would be more to reform. Yet in the morning, the Unknown man never returned. She grew angry, and then she found out later she was pregnant by the Unknown man. Going through her pregnancy she started feeling weaker, loss of energy. When she was in labor she felt her power being drained and she was in turmoil to why. And when Aster gave birth to a baby daughter, she realized that her power was drained from her, by her own baby that she carried in her. Aster grew into a fury of hatred that she lost all her Draconid abilities and her powers. She grew disgusted by the baby and when the nurse went to give her the baby to hold she spatted out. "Take her away from me for now." She said and the nurse doing as she was told did so but with a confused look on her face. A few weeks later Aster left the hospital with the baby, and as she left the hospital with it she was enraged in hatred and walked toward a nearby river holding the baby over it. "No..." Aster said thinking and then had a sinister grin on her face. "I will make you suffer first before I kill you... I will make you know how I feel!" Aster yelled as her baby cried from being in the rain and without a blanket. Aster threw the baby on the stroller hard and walked off with her baby in true rage and hatred. During the baby's growing up, she kept her baby locked in a cold room with nothing but one tall large candle that was said to last up to ten years. Drops of water hit the baby as she grew up crying and in pain. She never gave the baby girl a name, yet the girl named herself by the only thing she ever known to see at night... Candle. back to the present, Candle then is seen being thrown back in the dungeon by her mother and the durasteel door locked up. Candle then noticed something was near her only barred window half way through. She walked up pulling an old chair climbing on it and taking what ever it was, as it was a doll of some sort of creature. She held the doll close and smiled. "I'm Candle... I'll call you, Friend!" As she held the doll all of a sudden she awoke a power in her, that wasn't from her mother... but possibly her fathers power? That created a portal for a spirit to venture into the doll. The doll didn't speak just moved and hugged her. She didn't know, but she awakened a white spiritual portal where Angels could surface out and only cling onto an object. When her mother opened the door it quickly stopped moving and the spiritual portal disappeared never seen again... The doll knowing of the condition stayed secretly with Candle as she found part of the wall breaking up she took a piece of brick out and placed it

During the baby's growing up, she kept her baby locked in a cold room with nothing but one tall large candle that was said to last up to ten years. Drops of water hit the baby as she grew up crying and in pain. She never gave the baby girl a name, yet the girl named herself by the only thing she ever known to see at night... Candle. back to the present, Candle then is seen being thrown back in the dungeon by her mother and the durasteel door locked up. Candle then noticed something was near her only barred window half way through. She walked up pulling a old chair climbing on it and taking what ever it was, as it was a doll of some sort of creature. She held the doll close and smiled. "I'm Candle... I'll call you, Friend!" As she held the doll all of a sudden she awoke a power in her, that wasn't from her mother... but possibly her fathers power? That created a portal for a spirit to venture into the doll. The doll didn't speak just moved and hugged her. She didn't know, but she awakened a white spiritual portal where Angels could surface out and only cling onto an object. When her mother opened the door it quickly stopped moving and the spiritual portal disappeared never seen again... The doll knowing of the condition stayed secretly with Candle as she found part of the wall breaking up she took a piece of brick out and placed it behind it saying. "I'll keep you here so she doesn't find you." Then she put the brick up. Candle's first power that she found out but her mother didn't, was some sort of voodoo-like power. Her mother walked in seeing how things looked the same looked at Candle and kicked her in the face twice and stomped on her stomach putting on the floor a dead rat. "Your dinner... you little fucking shit!" She said and walked out locking it. Candle being used to eating rodents ate it and yet, she could eat any animal raw due to her... Fathers genetics. Candle sighed looking at the small barred window. "Tomorrow will be better I pray." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead." Candle said waking up in the darkness. -(two years later)- Her little spiritualized controlled doll gently snuggling her as she held onto it smiling then she heard footsteps and the doll quickly ran back too its hiding place. Her mother came back down in the morning and threw a heavy sand bag ontop of her and opened the door wide for her. "Its six... get to work now!" she yelled growling at her. Candle did as she was told walking up the stairs and into her mothers mansion. Her mother became wealthy by many sick ways. Candle was guided to the backyard putting up sand against the building even though their was no use for it, her mother actually kept making her do it for no reason and with the same sand bag. When she placed it down and turned around her mother was there and slapped her across her face hard. "You was too slow!" Her mother shouted and punched her in the gut grabbing her and throwing her into the house again and then kicked her foot into Candles back breaking her ribs a little. "Get down to the dungeon now you annoying little snatch!" She said as Candle weakly crawled away. Aster getting mad she didn't go faster she grabbed her by her hair and threw her down the stairs making Candle hit her head bleeding. Candle went to her corner and her doll came up wiping her head from the blood. "Its okay..." Candle said as the Doll still unable to speak just shook its head and hugged Candles leg.

* * *

Then footsteps came closer down the stairs and the doll again disappeared. "Its time for your stupid school session, as if you need it." Her mother said grabbing Candle by her hair and dragging her too the door but then opened the front door and kicked her out. Candle stood up and walked to the edge of the road waiting for the bus to come. As it did she went in acting normal yet, as always... quiet. all the other kids just yelled cheered but she always went to the back of the bus without a word from her. She did her school work and when she got done she went home which was typical for her. She never spoke of what she goes through as her mother threatened her life if she ever did. Only one time the maid was going to the police, and Aster beat the maid to near death and gave Candle the knife to kill the maid or Candle would die instead. The maid begged Candle to do it to save her own life, to which Candle did regardless. Candle went back home and her mother kicked her in the groin and then smashed her face into the wall. "You little shit! What did I tell you about walking in with your shoes on! The carpets were clean a week ago you little fucking bitch!" She pulled Candle to the kitchen and forced candles face on the hot skillet making her face burn. Candle screamed in agony and after a minute Aster pulled Candles face off showing burn scorch marks on her face. Yet that wasn't all the scars she received, many many scars are over Candles body yet have over healed and scabbed over even by scalding her head with boiling water. Candles mother threw her down to the basement and locked it up yelling at her. "You get nothing to eat for three days! or any water! Drink the moldy walls." Aster laughed walking up stairs. Candle sighed doing so to get water licking the wet walls of mold. The little doll came up and hugged her again and she hugged it back and laid down on the dirt floor. "Tomorrow will be better I pray." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head." Candle said waking up in the darkness. -(two more years later)- Candle slowly stood up and again got ready for school. Her mother, however, was somewhere else. Aster was at a demonical ritual site to find a way to getting new powers. Aster was met by a dark evil lord of demonism. "You do know, payment is involved if we are to gift you new powers." A man in a black robe said to her. "I know, tell me... do you like little girls?" Aster said with a violent grin on her face. The man looked at sixteen other dark members of their demonic order. "You have a deal." He said looking back at her grinning. Aster came back home seeing Candle coming back and grinned walking into her home with her. Behind them was sixteen men and each looking at Candle with lust. "Candle, your going to be upstairs at the sowing room. and try not to make me pin your skin again." Aster said looking at the men. "Have a good time..." She said wickedly and walked with the main demonic man to the kitchen for him to grant her temporary powers. Candle being pushed upstairs by the unknown men first pinned her down ripping her cloths off her and proceeded in raping her. Candle yelling only began to get dry until her mouth was dry of screams. They also put hex spells on her and other dark magic spells for Aster told them too. Candle became sick after this day, ill every day and weaker and near dying. Every day they came and raped her and put hex spells on her after this day. At night Candle laid on the dirt looking at the doll that held her arm and she patted its head sighing. "I don't know what they did too me but it hurts... i hurt all over." She said as the doll kept holding her and then it rubbed her bruised head. "I pray mom changes... every night I pray for everything to be okay." Candle said trying to break a smile as tears fell down her cheeks looking at the doll that just looked at her and just hugged her again. She held it close but then she coughed up blood and laid down as it laid on her lap. Candle held her hand out to the candle on the floor that was still lit and all of a sudden Candle created a flame like a candle from the palm of her hand, which was a Draconid ability. Candles eyes widened and she did it some more closing her palm opening it and thinking of the candle nearby igniting a flame in her palm. "Woah..." she said as she started to learn about her dragon type abilities smiling as the Doll jumped up and down proudly of Candle and Candle patting its head smiled and laid down closing her eyes. "Tomorrow will be better I pray." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

"They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead." Candle said waking up in the darkness. -(Three years later)- Candle's skin kept peeling and her hair began to break away. Her body was thrashed up, her insides swelled up. Candle slowly began to limp hearing her mom coming down toawait for her at the doorway. Her mother looked at her with disgust. "God you look horrible, your nothing but a cheap little whore for my pleasing." Aster laughed and electrocuted her own daughter with her dark powers. "Hah..." Aster said as Candle screamed in pain trying to move. "Get up..." Aster said and this timestomped on Candles head. "I said get up!" She said as Candle forced her energy to get up. "School... now!" Her mother growled grabbing Candle and throwing her out the front door scrapping her face a bit from the concrete. She stood up and waited for the bus. It came and she got on it weakly. again no one paid no attention to her and again she always sits on the back of the bus. Then she heard, "Hey." A boy said to her and she looked at him looking away. "Uhm, I'm just sayinghi." he said and she looked at him slightly waving. Through the school day, Candle and this boy got along and talked. She didn't talk much but he talked a lot. When the bus stopped at her home, her mother was out there and noticed in the back of the bus she was talking to this boy and her eyes glowed pure dark red with dark demonic haze surrounding them. Aster thought and then heard something down in the basement and went down.

* * *

Candle was coming up too the front door and as she opened it her mother smashed a concrete block into her head knocking her out. Candle later woke up in the dungeon tied to the wall. the candle of hers lit she can see her mother standing at the doorway. Then she had the boy that Candle talked to in her hands his mouth duck taped hands and legs tied. She had a bed of hay near the candle and placed him on it and lit the hay looking at candle who was tied up to see her reaction. Candle in shock yelled out. "P-please he's innocent! stop!" Candle said as her mother used a demon power to break the boys bones from inside his body, the boy was crying and burning alive looking at candle with fear and death in his eyes. Candle crying out begged her mom to stop yet it was too late... the boy burned alive his bones broken from Asters powers. As the body kept burning then Aster pulled out Candles moving doll that tried to break free from her mothers grip. "I found this little bastard down here- so you keeping secrets from me huh? ME YOUR MOTHER!" Aster yelled and threw the doll into the boys burning corpse and it too burned up to ashes. Candle crying loudly kept saying no and in her mind, candle lost two friends... one close and one new. Aster just laughed and then walked upstairs. "Watch as they burn..." Aster said as Candle kept saying to herself. "Tomorrow will be better I pray." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

"They are after me, please anyone help me... help me? Someone? Anyone? help..." Candle said laying crying tears her mouth dry and blood staining her body as her wounds stung like acid, as she laid in the darkness. Candle starving and beaten and raped again while still tied in the dungeon two weeks after her long life time friend doll died and her new friend died was over taking her mind more than the torture given to her. Candle kept strong however to which Aster grew tired of it. Aster looked at the Demonic men. "Kill her, and come to me when your done we are moving from here so no one traces us." She said after reading of the boy she kidnapped is missing in the paper and a huge investigation would come toward her mansion. The Demonic men looked at her. "Can we have a little more fun with her?" They said and she just smirked. "Give me more dark power, and she's yours to take with you too where ever you go... just kill her off." She said and went down too the basement looking at her daughter in the darkness- the candle faintly still lit. Aster stomped on the candle ending its flame and what was left of it. "I am done with you, your used up now... just like a used douche. You are nothing to me and never was." Aster said to her daughter. "I wanted you to die... for taking my power when you was born, I wanted you to suffer, and I made you suffer so much and I feel so wonderful!" Aster said smiling. "Goodbye, and ... I hope you die in a fire." Aster said to Candle and laughed as Candle looked at the dark floor saddened, hurt, betrayed, and so much more emotions. Aster left in her car with the demonic leader leaving the rest of the demonic members to have their way with her again. Candle closed her eyes crying as so much emotion rushed through her. The men raped her again, and then the one used a forbidden dark ritual on her. "What are you doing?" one guy asked him and he just laughed. "Something while boss isn't around on her something fun!" He said creating a dark vortex on Candles stomach to which created a dark portal. "Hm...?" The man said confused. "Wait, that's impossible unless she has a portal ability- but..."

* * *

The man said frowning and then his eyes widening noticing the dark portal open this time... not a white energy came but a black mist and it went right into Candles body. Candle then started to think as this was going on about every time every night she prayed for hope... and yet no hope ever came. Candles hands turned into fists as she thought of this how her mother and all of what happened in her life was for her mother's pleasure to gain new dark evil powers out of hatred toward Candle for not even realizing she sucked her moms powers. Candle kept thinking how it was her fault when it was just a rare mistake and yet didn't understand why her mom hated her for it. so much emotion went into her mind. The demonic men looking at her noticed her wounds healed... fast. her hair fell out but her scalp was healing and her hair began to grow slowly to just short again. Her body healing up the demonic men used dark powers on her but for some reason, it didn't effect her. Candles chains snapped off her body and she fell onto her knee's to the dirt floor. In her mind, so much emotion occurred where she didn't realize that she was creating six small portals of demon like spirits that formed into various voodoo-like dolls all female dolls that looked like Candle but how she used to look all scared bleeding and well horrifying. Then the energy left into the big portal and all was quiet. "Heh... it was nothing." one of the cult members said. Candles eyes opened having glowing orange hues. They looked at her eyes in shock. "Those aren't... demonic eyes... those look like, Draconid eyes..." One cult member said then another spoke out. "impossible! they are all dead!" Candle looked at them and in her mind was one thing. "Despair..." She held her hands out and her hands formed into two long snake-like neck but her palms turn into the heads of a dragon in both hands. The mouths opened and burst out a huge wave of dragon flame which scorched the basement into an inferno but she didn't stop there, it became a whirlwind of flames that swirled around her burning up the basement and the home and within a minute everything was in black ashes and smoke. Candle walking out into the middle of the street noticed a car coming and she held her dragon head hand out and it shot a huge fireball out blowing the car up. She walked through the town destroying everything her eyes, seemed possessed but she was sane as she was thinking to herself. "Everyone will know hopelessness." She walked toward the school she went too and the six voodoo dolls that were created by the dark portal ran toward it with dark powers ready to attack and soon Candle followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goddamn right you should be scared of me! Who is in control!?" Candle said outside looking at everyone running in terror and fear. A small boy that was a student tried to run but she used her dragon head from her hand and extending her arm which was a long long neck like body stretching out grabbed the boy and literally bit him many times and dropped his dead body on the street. Candle used her flame power burning the school and children down and the teachers. Police came shooting at her but the bullets hitting her skin would bounce off as she had invisible dragon skin on her human skin. Candle held her finger out toward the police cars as one of her voodoo dolls created a dark twister that swept them all into the sky and flown miles away. Candle walked passed the burning school and walked over dead children and dead teachers. She walked through the town causing devastation and chaos. People ran yet she managed to kill them no matter how far they got.

* * *

She made it to the airport where her mother was waiting for her as she heard of what was going on. "You little snatch what are you doing? you trying to look better than me now huh?" Aster said walking over to Candle and in an attempt to punch her Candle grabbed her mothers arm. Then with Candles other hand, her other hand formed into a dragon head again. Aster's eyes widened and kicked Candle away. Candles Dragon head disappeared back into a normal hand and her voodoo dolls nearby watching. "You... can't have my powers... No one ever taught you!" Aster said in shock. "Its impossible I kept your powers a secret from you!" She yelled. Candle stood their looking at her mother lifeless in her eyes. Candles hair at that time regrew to shoulder length and stopped growing as it looked all messy and emo-style. Her glowing orange eyes was one sign to her mother that Candle fully became apart of her Draconid abilities, powers, and blood. "You cannot stop me now Candle, I am better than you!" She said and she looked behind candle at the Demonic leader who tried to use a spell on Candle to paralyze her and another spell to grab Candles ankles and drag her into hell itself. but none of those powers effected her which shocked the Cult Leader and Aster. "W-what?" The cult leader said but then the voodoo dolls jumped on him having small pins and needles stabbing his eyes out and going into his brain as he screamed till he died from all the pain and his brain being poked to death with needles. Aster speechless held her hands out and created a dark storm to cover Candles body and to demolish her body from within. Yet again nothing happened. "How... I have power! I have great power!" Aster said as Candle spoke finally. "What you have was given to you, cheater... I was born with it. I'm so fucking sorry that I some how took your powers when I was just a baby in your body, its not like I ever knew I did! I needed a family! I am a Dragon-type and a Dark Type! your powers no longer affect me! My Dragon and Dark ability no one can hurt me NO ONE!" Candle screamed as Aster thought fast and gave a fake smile. "I'm sorry honey... I'm sorry forgive me?" Aster said trying to stay alive and she has created a final power that wasn't dark or dragon but a power that could combustion Candle. A dark whisp of power circled the floor under candles feet as she didn't notice. "I do not forgive you... you made me realize how hopeless life is..." Candle said.

* * *

Aster waiting for the right moment said the spell and the dark portal formed under Candle. Candles eyes shocked looked at her mother and literally used a power which was unknown to either of them known as Force Pull which was a possible power her father may have, pulled Aster to her and gripped Asters shoulders and leaped up over Aster looking into her mothers eyes. "Die in a fire..." Candle said mimicking her mothers words to Candle and in Asters, eyes was great fear and total despair as she fell into her own trap into the portal straight to hell. The power was to sacrifice Candle to make her mother ultimate in the power she received but that canceled out. Instead, the power goes to Candle pushing into her body making her Dragon abilities and powers a lot stronge, more stronger than any powerful person in the universe. Candle slowly staggered to stand upright and looked at her voodoo dolls that turned into dark mist and went into the ground never seen again. Candle walked outside looking at the national guard and police surrounding her. She looked at them and grinned. "Know my pain..." She said softly putting on a hoodie off a dead woman lying next to her, a black hoodie and put the hood down and then everything went dark. but you could hear gun shots and police men and army men all screaming out in agony as they were dying one by one. One hundred years later, Candle is standing looking at Seattle Washington with an evil stare as she wore new clothing and with a hood covering most of her head but below you can see the faint orange glow of her eyes. She remembered what happened twenty ears ago and punched a boulder next to her, the boulder then turned into dust and then into the wind. "I will find you..." She said speaking of someone. "And I will make you suffer for cursing my life." She then said as the scene goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7 ending

Present Day a few months after the events of Episode III.

At the Illusive Mans space station, Kai Leng walked up to the Illusive Man handing him a few documents with the word CANDLE on them. "Is this all you could find?" The Illusive Man asked as Kai Leng nodded. "Yes, sir." He said as the Illusive Man read through one quickly and closed it laying it on a small hovering table next to his chair that over looked the dying star. "See too it you can some how bring her in here without any of my staff dying if its possible. If not still bring her, I want to speak to her alone..." The Illusive Man said taking a smoke of his cigerette. "Sir, are you sure she will join us?" Kai Leng asked. "Yes, she will be a valueable asset to us. She does want to die after what she went through. One thing is stopping her, and thats to kill the man that created her." The Illusive Man said sitting down crossing his legs. "And who would that be so that persuading her is easier for me and the team." Kai Leng asked to which the Illusive Man smiled looking at the dying star smoking again before speaking. "Drayconivous."

* * *

Drayconivous is walking in a grocery store humming to himself listening to music and litterally hip bumping a random woman who in turn gave him a glare. He walked to the freezer isle and looks at the ice cream. Checking his list his daughters wrote on it and Mangle and Espeon had a fight on his list over which ice cream to get. Mangle wanting bacon ice cream and Espeon wanting rocky road ice cream. Drayconivous just shrugged and was going to get both going for the bacon ice cream first but when he got ahold of it, two arms come around him. One arm one his shoulder to stop him and the other grabbing the ice cream he got and throwing it back in the freezer and it reaches and grabs Neopolitan ice cream and hands it to him. He then turns around to see who did this and blinked tilting his head confused on who ever it was. (You don't see who it is as he's looking at well YOU the reader) END


End file.
